


藤崎希嘅妄想世界

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Crack, Funny, M/M, Shipper fujisaki, Swearing
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 「我呢就叫藤崎希，可以返工睇黑澤同安達放閃嗰陣呢就係日頭，就.....可以返屋企畫漫畫嗰陣呢就係夜晚，有一樣嘢我俾人叻嘅就係我識得畫畫同出本，但我都係同其他腐女一樣，我係怕俾人發現我係一個腐女嘅。我都希望每一個人都識得欣賞黑澤同安達嘅愛情囉。我淨係識得呢啲㗎咋。」
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 手痕亂寫嘅一篇，第一次挑戰全廣東話寫作，內文包括微量粗口  
> 黑澤藤崎可能有少許ooc orz
> 
> 見到原作者畫嘅感謝影片有廣東話嘅多謝你嗚嗚嗚好滾動  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/toyotayou/status/1342153026975363073?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw%7Ctwcamp%5Etweetembed%7Ctwterm%5E1342153026975363073%7Ctwgr%5E%7Ctwcon%5Es1_&ref_url=https%3A%2F%2Fd-5806643062194677561.ampproject.net%2F2011252111003%2Fframe.html 
> 
> 呢篇其實係大概第9-10集出街果陣寫，所以可以當係架空

**【三十歲魔法師黑安】藤崎嘅妄想世界**

  
  


_「我呢就叫藤崎希，可以返工睇黑澤同安達放閃嗰陣呢就係日頭，就.....可以返屋企畫漫畫嗰陣呢就係夜晚，有一樣嘢我俾人叻嘅就係我識得畫畫同出本，但我都係同其他腐女一樣，我係怕俾人發現我係一個腐女嘅。我都希望每一個人都識得欣賞黑澤同安達嘅愛情囉。我淨係識得呢啲㗎咋。」_

  
  
  


我平日喺公司最鍾意做嘅嘢，就係觀察安達同黑澤嘅生態。因為，佢哋真係萌到我成面血。老實講，我已經喺腦裏面無限幻想三千幾個回合呢兩位嘅關係，由一開始嘅《霸道職場菁英愛上我》去到《職場菁英居然是個人妻攻》，我真係乜都諗過起碼幾次。不過去到而家，其實我仲係唔係好清楚呢兩個人嘅關係到底進展成點，我只係知道只要有佢哋嘅地方，就會見到有啲曖昧嘅氣氛。雖然安達同黑澤日日都係辦公室隔空過電，但啲粉紅色泡泡因為六角條死仔成日阻L住晒搞到冇晒影。

喂大佬呀，六角你睇清楚啲得唔得呀，唔好成日亂咁走埋去好唔好？我仲記得上次黑澤幫安達抹走痴住係佢塊面上面嘅嗰粒飯然後吞落肚，跟住好調皮咁向著安達眨一眨眼，嚇到我以為自己因為腦補得太多而開始產生幻覺，下一秒唯有快手快腳求其攞起個快勞遮住我嘅詭異笑容，忍唔住喺內心大叫咗出聲。嗰一刻我仲激動到痴線呀，然後攞住我個飯盒偷偷地鼠埋一角諗住靜靜雞觀察啦，點知呢個時候六角完全唔識做咁走過嚟，仲要坐低係佢哋隔離開始講嘢。

嗱嗱嗱睇下啦死仔，黑澤開始不滿啦！六角呀你行開呀——吃醋嘅菁英攻唔係人咁品㗎呀呀呀——

不過多謝六角，因為佢令我知道咗一件好重要嘅嘢，就係黑澤同安達有機會已經係同居緊嘅關係，話晒六角果句「黑澤前輩同安達前輩都食緊同一間飯糰店嘅飯糰」係大聲到全間公司都聽得到，安達嗰個明顯好心虛嘅表情令我知道呢件案情一啲都唔單純。

諗到呢度，我又忍唔住連口水都流埋出嚟，唯有嗱嗱臨用手背抹走。

嗚，好正。我又忍唔住腦補咗十張黑澤x安達同居生活嘅彩圖。例如安達裸體圍裙話要報答黑澤成日煮飯比佢食，然後煮下煮下仲煮埋上床、又例如黑澤同安達放工之後一齊去買餸，然後街市啲嬸嬸見到黑澤靚仔，買菜就送多幾條蔥咁，搞到安達吃晒醋，要黑澤喺屋企慢慢氹返、又或者返工嗰陣安達逼地鐵逼到俾癡漢摸，然後黑澤好似之前安達比爛仔纏住咁挺身而出（我已經將自己果日喺嘅存在感淡化為零，扮自己根本唔存在），咁安達當然要以身相許啦......

沈迷喺妄想之中嘅我又唔小心錯過咗佢哋幾秒嘅對話，再次集中精神之後我聽到六角邀請佢哋下個星期六三個人一齊去玩，咁本身安達都同意嘅，點知黑澤居然話有嘢做一口拒絕咗。

嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚係咪吃醋？一定係吃醋！一定係呀呀呀！

我手都震埋，好興奮咁攞部平板電腦出嚟，然後開始畫畫，因為我擔心我如果唔即刻畫低，啲靈感會好快消失。

我估我今日都唔洗食飯㗎啦，畫低我嘅妄想先係最重要嘅事。一諗到黑澤吃醋嘅反差萌，要安達花好多心機先氹返我就搞唔掂啦。

成個下晝我雖然好肚餓，但係用愛發電，所以全日精神飽滿。

  
  
  
  
  
  


我除咗係一個社畜之外，其實仲有一個秘密身分。無錯啦，我係一個小有名氣嘅網上BL漫畫家，我通常都係畫啲四格萌漫呀、同人誌呀咁囉。而家最新嘅描寫對象，梗係公司嘅呢對可愛情侶啦，而家已經連載到第五十九章，預計遲啲會出本喺同人場賣。我筆下嘅角色「小黑」同「安仔」大受歡迎，而我最開心嘅係可以令公司以外嘅人都認識到黑澤同安達嘅美好。

咁當然啦，我刻意將黑澤同安達兩個人嘅樣改過少少，令佢哋喺漫畫裏面嘅樣同現實嘅樣有啲唔同，希望讀者撞到佢哋都唔會覺得有咁顯眼。

啱啱將飯粒嗰篇漫畫上載到用藍色雀仔做標誌嘅某社交平台之後，我攤喺梳化上面伸咗個懶腰，然後慢慢行入去廁所沖涼。到我沖完出嚟之後，嗰篇短漫已經有好大嘅迴響。有一大堆人留言話想做嗰粒飯，因為除咗可以一親安仔嘅芳澤同俾小黑食落肚，仲可以順便見證佢哋之間嘅美好愛情。跟住有一大堆人話羨慕我居然可以日日睇住呢兩個男人放閃，就算做社畜都冇有怕。

我瞄咗瞄喺留言欄度留言嘅人，又喺裏面見到一個幾熟悉嘅頭像。

呢個用家嘅頭像係一隻卡通山羊，自從我第一日畫黑澤同安達，佢就開始追蹤我嘅帳號同瘋狂追呢個系列，最好笑嘅係佢其實對我畫嘅其他系列冇乜興趣。不過呢種人都唔算係少，好多人都只係某個系列嘅死硬派粉絲，只係佢奇怪在鍾意洗版式咁喺每個《小黑與安仔》嘅帖文下面留言「安仔好可愛」。唔，睇嚟係個會惹黑澤妒忌嘅安達狂粉。

我突然又腦補咗幾秒黑澤吃醋嘅畫面，嗱嗱臨攞起支筆又繼續畫咗幾幅。

人生好滿足，正呀，夫復何求呢？

  
  
  
  
  
  


連載咗一段時間嘅《小黑與安仔》其實唔係我嘅第一部作品，我呢個一人社團一早就出過幾次同人本，所以好快就儲到有一定數量嘅粉絲，出本表單都有好強烈嘅迴響。

俾咗同人場擺攤嘅訂金之後，我就全心全意投入喺出本上面啦。

山羊頭像嗰位仁兄就定咗三本同人本。我本身有懷疑過如果唔係限購嘅話，佢隨時仲會買多幾本，不過呢個就真係無法考究㗎啦。我反而有少少期待喺同人場見到山羊本尊，唔知呢個安達狂粉係乜人呢。不過無論如何安達都已經係黑澤嘅人，睇怕佢會失望㗎啦。

  
  
  
  
  
  


同人場當日我千辛萬苦將新鮮出爐嘅同人本擺到靚一靚，鋪滿成個社團攤位嘅檯面，滿心歡喜迎接我嘅粉絲。成個朝早我都好忙咁簽名，基本上就連買定咗做午餐嘅果個包都冇時間食。

「咦！嗰個男人好似小黑呀！」

「係呀係呀，雖然小黑係二次元嘅人，但呢個男人真係超似佢！」

我聽到讀者群裏面嘅對話之後，忍唔住都擰向佢哋望住嘅果個方向八下。唔望由自可，一望嚇到我差啲連支簽名筆都飛埋出去。

乜料啊！黑澤做乜尻會係呢度啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我屌———

我喺內心大聲吶喊。咁耐以嚟我從來冇諗過畫BL漫畫會畫到比筆下嘅角色睇到，仲要係公開處刑嗰隻。咁又係嘅，我以前話晒都係畫二次元㗎嘛，無端端又點會比二次元嘅男人睇到我畫乜嘢先係咪。

我望住自己成檯嘅黑澤x安達BL漫畫，仲要係鋪滿成張檯面，完全唔知道應該點做。

點遮啊大佬？唔通趴喺啲漫畫上面咩？我欲哭無淚咁嘆咗口氣，決定直接面對死亡。黑澤停喺攤檔嘅前面，望住我笑咗笑。

「黑、黑澤......嗨......」我好努力咁擠出些微力量努力掙扎求存，細細聲打招呼。

死啦死啦我聽日會面對社會性死亡㗎啦，全公司會發現我其實係一個腐女。我按耐自己扭曲嘅表情，盡量冷靜咁面對我人生嘅終結。

「嗨，我係嚟攞訂書㗎。」黑澤話，然後佢遞部電話俾我，佢電話上面寫住「預定三本《小黑與安仔》」，隔離係對我嚟講好熟悉嘅山羊頭像。

我覺得自己個腦好似突然停擺咗。

「啊、啊好。請你等我一陣。」我努力冷靜咁笑住回應。

乜、乜料？妄想漫畫裏面嘅主角居然走過嚟買我啲漫畫？

我收咗黑澤俾我嘅紙幣，然後遞三本漫畫俾佢，其實與此同時我諗緊係咪唔應該收佢錢，話晒佢係主角本人（之一）。冇諗過呢個時候咁啱我又聽到讀者群醞釀緊嘅竊竊私語。

「嗰個男人叫黑澤！？」

「莫非佢就係小黑本人！？」

「咁、咁你估安仔會唔會係附近呀？」

「啊啊啊我想睇真人嘅小黑同安仔啊啊啊！」

「呃......黑澤，我想問呢，安達係咪都喺附近？」我問。

反正橫死掂死，不如滿足吓自己嘅好奇心。

「唔係。」黑澤聽到安達呢個名之後突然笑得好燦爛，由禮貌式嘅微笑突然變成發自內心嘅燦笑，下一句唔知點解仲突然講得有啲大聲：「我叫咗佢喺 **我哋** 屋企等我返去。」

絕對、絕對係宣示主權啊啊啊啊！

今日我雖然比公司嘅同事發現咗自己腐女嘅身分，但我食咗好多糖。

所以，我好滿足。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 居然有第二章，意想不到😂  
> 超級短打，OOC可能有  
> 總之係崩壞歡樂文
> 
> 粗口warning

完咗個同人場之後我逼咗好耐電車先返到屋企，見頭先我廝殺得咁辛苦，仲搞到身水身汗，返到屋企梗係即刻沖翻個靚涼啦。沖涼嗰陣我本身諗住行前少少擠啲洗頭水，點知一腳踩咗落攤番梘泡度，爭啲仆Q死我。失去平衡嘅嗰刻，我即刻捉住浴缸扶手垂死掙扎，最後都係好好彩咁企翻好，逃過一劫。

我唔可以咁早死㗎！我都未見證黑澤同安達結婚呢件大事，你話係咪先？

啊，不過講起黑澤同安達，我突然有個好主意。所以啲人都話做一個好嘅創作者必須由生活取材，呢句話真係一句金石良言。我仆一仆居然仆出個好劇情，我覺得呢個劇情一定要即刻寫低，因為我驚我好快會唔記得。

雖然沖涼嘅水聲好大，不過我都係希望我把聲足夠蓋過啲雜聲，俾siri聽得清楚我講乜嘢啦。

「喂siri。」我向放喺浴簾後嘅電話大叫，「幫我開備忘錄。寫低呢個：安達喺廁所沖沖吓涼突然仆親，跟住佢喺廁所裏面大叫咗一聲，呢下聲俾黑澤......唔，總之俾佢聽到。黑澤衝入廁所，發現裸體嘅安達跌喺地下瑟縮一角，仲露出一副楚楚可憐嘅樣。雖然佢俾安達搞到心猿意馬，但佢嘅理智最後都係戰勝心底嘅慾望。黑澤扶起安達，檢查佢有冇受傷之後，佢哋就開始喺個浴缸裏面嘴。啲水淋喺佢哋身上面，黑澤嘅白色衫俾水淋到變咗半透明，衫下面嘅肌肉若隱若現。哇，諗吓諗吓越嚟越覺得呢個劇情好正，我搞唔掂呀！」

我哼著歌繼續沖涼，然後抹身。到我離開出浴缸嗰刻我先發現黑澤啱啱send咗個短訊俾我。見到佢寫乜嘢之後我嚇到鼻哥窿都冇肉。

**黑澤** ：雖然唔係幾明白點解藤崎要send呢個俾我，同埋其實我都唔捨得安達仆親，但喺創作層面嚟講我都欣賞個劇情嘅，希望等妳畫好之後我可以做第一個讀者。

今次仆街了，乜我send咗啲應該打格仔嘅妄想俾黑澤咩？話就話佢知道我寫開乜嘢啫，但俾佢知道我諗嘅嘢其實都係幾羞恥㗎嘛......

我手都震埋，小心翼翼咁打開LINE。我果然喺三分鐘前send咗個短訊俾黑澤。

我：唔，總之俾佢聽到。黑澤衝入廁所，發現裸體嘅安達跌喺地下瑟縮一角，仲露出一副楚楚可憐嘅樣。雖然佢俾安達搞到心猿意馬，但佢嘅理智最後都係戰勝心底嘅慾望。佢扶起安達，檢查佢有冇受傷之後，佢哋就開始喺個浴缸裏面嘴。啲水淋喺佢哋身上面，黑澤嘅白色衫俾水淋到變咗半透明，衫下面嘅肌肉若隱若現。哇，諗吓諗吓越嚟越覺得呢個劇情好正，我搞唔掂呀！

我屌我屌我屌——我唔係開備忘錄㗎咩點解無啦啦變咗短訊㗎？我二話不說即刻開翻頭先叫siri開嗰個備忘錄，發現我寫到去「呢下聲俾黑澤」就斷咗。

我突然明晒。

肯定係因為啲水聲雜音干擾之下，siri以為我講嘅唔係「（呢下）聲俾黑澤（聽到）」，而係以為我想「send俾黑澤」啊！

「喂，siri！」我再次叫出siri，「我屌你老母！」

「Sorry，我唔係好明 我屌你老母 呢句講乜嘢。」

「你呢個戇鳩app！」

「以下係我喺Google搵到關於 戇鳩 嘅結果。」


End file.
